A Different Type of Treat
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Who didn't want to go to a haunted house on Halloween? Sakura realized the moment she entered she was in way over her head. Bloody scenes and horrid screams echoed around her and when she is confronted by her worst fear, she latches onto the one person she had a crush on during their younger days: Sasuke Uchiha.


**So I've got two ideas for Halloween stories, this is one of the two. Just felt like writing a little SasukexSakura! Just finished one of my other chapter stories and I feel the need to veer off them for a second! I only got to the first idea though and it ended up being longer than I expected lol. Maybe next year I'll use the other idea.**

* * *

><p>"You're not going to chicken out are you?"<p>

"Of course not! I'm in! What time are we leaving?"

"Ten. It will be pitch black."

Sakura swallowed and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her legs, one hand lying on her thigh. She adjusted her all red scrubs before locking eyes with her best friend. Ino gave her a smirk, which the pinkette couldn't help but return. Their grins turned into all out smile before Ino squealed and clapped her hands together. She leaned forward intently and Sakura did too, wondering what the blonde was going to say.

"You're going to be so scared," she taunted, reaching out to tug on her friend's shoulder length pink hair.

Sakura thumped Ino on her forehead with a perfectly manicured nail. "Actually, you were the one who was afraid last year when before we even went in! Or did you forget?!"

Ino flipped her waist-length hair over her shoulder. "I don't recall."

The two women laughed together before Ino had to return to the lab. Sakura looked at her computer screen, the patient note she was writing seeming completely uninteresting. She sighed and gently patted her fraying bun as she sat forward. All she needed to do was to do the A/P section, order the patient's labs and medication, and then she was done! It was Friday afternoon, and Sakura was counting down the minutes until four thirty hit. It was currently three fifty two. Instead of continuing to write the patient's note, Sakura slumped onto her desk and hid her face in her arms.

"Can't I get a break just once?" Sakura muttered to herself.

Just at that moment, Sakura heard someone enter her office. It was her technician Ayo. He smiled at her. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. "Rough day?"

"You're telling me," she responded while sitting up. "What does someone want now?"

Ayo chuckled at his nurse already knowing why he was there. "Yori Yamada is requesting refills on her birth control. She takes Ortho Tri Cyclen Lo. She ran out last week."

Sakura looked at Ayo in astonishment. "Why the hell does she always wait until Friday afternoon when we're about to close to do this?! She knew all damn week that she needed birth control!"

Ayo sighed sadly and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled at Sakura wearily, his dimples showing deep in his cheeks. "Because she always wants us to bend to fit her day."

"And bend we will," Sakura said dejectedly. "Last pap smear?"

Ayo smile grew wider. "2010."

Sakura smiled inwardly. It was evil, but Sakura was up to her neck in patients who didn't want to take responsibility over their own medical care and demanded her clinic to jump through hoops to get them what they reqested immediately. It was a constant thing. The issue with this patient is that her pap smear needed to be current, meaning one with normal results within the last three years, or else she needed a pap smear before she could receive birth control. She was majority of the way through year four. That would not make her happy. Mrs. Yamada was always and demanding and rude woman. Good riddance.

"You already know what my answer is," Sakura responded, turning to focus on her computer once more. "Sorry that you'll be the epitome of her anger today. Not sorry."

"That's mean," Ayo answered, leaning against the door. He stroked his neatly shaven beard and winked at her. "I guess I'd better stop pretending like I'm begging you to give her birth control."

"Tell her to keep her legs closed until her Pap smear or use condoms," Sakura commented bluntly. "Apparently, that is like asking someone to move a mountain around here."

Ayo laughed and exited Sakura's office. She liked to give people what they wanted when it came to medical care if it was probable, but she would _not _be breaking rules or skating around them for people who didn't want to follow simple instructions. All their patients know are informed of how everything works before they leave, whether it was for medication, follow ups, referral, or lab work. Sakura set to work on continuing her note, but of course another distraction: her iPhone vibrated loudly across her desk. She looked to see that it was from Hinata.

_I'm going to the haunted house with you guys tonight._

Sakura smiled fondly at her friend's text. Most people wouldn't have guessed from Hinata's soft demeanor that she was not usually an easy care and loved all things Halloween. Sakura was sure that Temari was going too. The rowdy dirty blonde loved haunted houses. The four of them had gone together last year and had a great time. Sakura texted Hinata back quickly before returning to her boring computer. The sooner she finished this note, the closer she would be to getting out of there. Today was a "leave fifteen minutes early" type of day.

(-)

When Sakura got off, she headed straight home and relished a warm shower. She needed to do that first because if she waited until it was time to go, she would be sleepy. Shower time was the equivalent of giving a baby a bottle. The steam billowed around her body as she scrubbed the day's patients away. She looked over at the mirror on her shower back wall at her bare back. She sighed, thinking about how pale she was. It was only going to get worse when winter hit. Even still, Sakura didn't know anyone, but herself that could tan during winter.

After her shower, she set on getting something to eat. Padding quietly to her fridge, Sakura heard meowing. Green orbs turned fondly to look at the all-black feline sauntering towards her. The cat rubbed against her legs gently. Sakura reached down to pet her back, and she arched in response, deep purring emitting from her.

"Why hello Kiyoko," she murmured. "Have you had a busy day?"

The cat meowed and rolled on her back in response. Sakura chuckled and ran her fingers over her belly. "Did you miss me?"

At that moment, Kiyoko dug her claws into Sakura's hands. Apparently she either didn't miss her, or she had enough belly rubs. Sakura hissed and pulled her hand back. "A simple no would suffice!"

Kiyoko simply rolled to her feet and continued purring against Sakura's leg. Bipolar cat. Sakura returned to her initial task and opened the fridge. She had some left-over sushi from the night before. Sushi never tasted the same after it had gotten cold, but it would suffice. She pulled out a Bacardi Silver to sip on. It had been that kind of week, and the sweet beverage made her feel like an adult even if it was only like 6% alcohol.

Sakura settled into her black leather couch and turned on the TV, fully intent on finishing the season of the Walking Dead she was watching. She absolutely loved Daryl and wanted to see where his character would go. He changed so much since his rowdy and out of control personality at the beginning of the series. He wasn't very attractive, but at the same time he was. Sakura pulled her legs up and started the next episode. Zombies was a nice way to start of a night to a haunted house.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten o'clock, and Sakura was ready to go. She was pulling on her comfy black boots and grabbing her phone and wallet. She went to her room to get her grey beanie. Now that it was almost November, the weather had started to cool off nicely. It was going to be low fifties tonight. Sakura hated cold weather. The shivering, goose bumps, and numbness from loss of circulation was not enjoyable to her. She liked sun and warmth, so summer was her favorite season.<p>

Sakura stopped to look in the mirror quickly. Her shoulder length coral hair was pulled into a sloppy side ponytail. She zipped up her black and purple Nightmare Before Christmas jacket and headed back to her living room. At that moment, she heard knocking at her door. Sakura eagerly got up to answer it. Kiyoko of course was sitting at the door waiting patiently for her to open it. Sakura rolled her eyes and used her foot to gently slide the cat out of the way of the open door. Kiyoko was a known runner. Sakura opened the door, walked through it, and exited quickly before her feline could escape. She snickered fondly at the sound of pitiful meowing on the other side of the door followed by scratching.

Sakura locked her door and turned to face her friends. "Ready guys?"

"You bet!" Temari answered. "You guys are going to get the pants scared off of you. I've heard this one is really scary."

"We will see," Hinata answered with a smile on her face as they walked down the stairs of Sakura's apartment complex.

"Let's make a bet," Ino said enthusiastically, blue orbs sparkling. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and auto started her Chevy Cruze before the girls reached the car. "The first one to scream has to buy us food after the haunted house!"

Sakura thought for a moment. Last time they had gone to a haunted house, yes Sakura had screamed, but she wasn't the first one. In fact, the one issuing the challenge had been the one not only to scream, but she hid in terror behind Hinata, the scaredy-cat. Sakura would at least be able to beat Ino in this challenge and that was all it would take; only one person had to scream. Sakura already knew that Hinata may jump, but she wouldn't scream. Temari would just laugh. Sakura didn't understand how those girls didn't lose their shit.

"You're on!" Temari shouted.

"Sure," Hinata answered while getting into the back seat. "It will be fun."

"Ditto," Sakura responded while jumping into the front seat.

The drive out to the haunted house was a short one, no more than twenty minutes. It was already pretty crowded, and they hand a tough time trying to find somewhere to park. Ino actually almost had a run-in with another car. Ino was driving one way, and the car was coming in the opposite direction. There was a parking spot on Ino's right so she was waiting on the other car to move so she had a bit more space to turn into it. The other car did not move. It seemed like they were also trying to get that spot. No way.

"Move you asshole!" Temari shouted out of the window.

"We saw it first!" the driver yelled back. He had on a dark-colored hood, but his bright blonde hair still was visible underneath it.

"You did not!" Ino argued. "I was already stopped and ready to turn while you were still moving!"

The blonde guy turned to talk to someone in the passenger seat. The other man looked uninterested. He wasn't even looking at the driver talking irritably to him. He simply ran his fingers through his ebony spikes and responded calmly. Whatever he said only angered the blonde more. Ino took that moment to turn into the parking spot. She was very crooked, but now the other car had to move, and she would simply straighten out once they kept going.

"Fucking jerks!" the other driver hollered before speeding off.

Ino straightened her car then the ladies got out. Ino frowned sourly before adjusting her jean skirt. "What a douche bag."

"You're telling me," Sakura agreed.

Sakura tightened her jacket around her and surveyed her surroundings. The night would have been pitch black if not for the lights blaring brightly so people could see where they were parking. The air was chilly, and the wind was starting to pick up. It nipped viciously at Sakura's cheeks. She could already feel the shivers coming on. She had no idea how her best friend was in a skirt. Sakura wore dark blue skinny jeans, but she could _still_ feel the wind seeping through her pants and sinking into her bones. She placed her hands in her jacket pocket tightly.

"Let's pay for our tickets and go in," Hinata said, raising the hood of her lime-green jacket over her head.

Her silky violet hair peeked out from underneath her hoodie and brushed her rib cage as she started to walk towards the ticket booth. The other girls followed excitedly. Sakura could feel her adrenaline starting to kick in already. She didn't like being scared, but doing it with friends made it fun. It turned out that the haunted house was more of a maze this year. Sakura gulped. Anything could pop out at them.

Tickets bought and adrenaline high, the girls headed towards the line. They were letting ten people in at a time, and they would be in the next group. Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet. This caught the attention of Ino. She smiled at her wickedly.

"You're definitely going to be the first to scream," she teased, pushing Sakura's shoulder playfully.

"I definitely will not," Sakura shot back while giving Ino a smug look. "I've never been the first to scream unlike someone."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her friend. Temari rolled her eyes. "We'll see which one of your scary asses scream first. We already know it won't be me or Hinata."

Hinata giggled softly at that. Soon it was their turn to go in. They were at the front of the line surprisingly and were escorted through the double doors. The atmosphere got dark and chillier. Eery music played around them as smoke began to billow around their ankles. There were black lit arrows on the ground showing them which direction they should go. A scratchy and low voice echoed around them.

"All of your worst nightmares have been brought here," it whispered. "Do you have what it takes to make it out alive?"

High-pitched screams pounced off the walls. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. They began to walk forward and turned to the right. A body was lying in the middle of the floor. Ino and Temari went around it, but the body lifted its head and reached for Ino's ankle. She jumped and covered her mouth when she looked at the woman's face. I looked like half of it had been torn off to where muscle and parts of bone were exposed. Blood oozed from her mouth as she said softly, "Don't go…he'll kill you…"

Sakura gulped. If this was just the beginning, Sakura knew this bet was going to be tough to hold up. They continued walking down the hallway. She looked up to see thick spider webs hanging front the ceiling. It was then that she noticed a humongous spider scurrying along the walls. How gross! Sakura absolutely hated arachnids. The way their dangly legs moved made her skin crawl, and she could never look at their eyes. She shuttered and stopped looking at it. Bloody handwriting was scribbled across the stone walls with messages like "turn back" and "danger". Hand prints were smeared all over the floor. A deep demonic voice began to chuckle around them.

They continued forward, looping around to the left. In front of them was what seemed to be a hospital scene. There was a closed door off to the right that looked similar to what one would see in an asylum. There was a large window that they would have to walk by. Sakura steeled herself for the next scare. She found herself gripping Hinata's hand who had been walking next to her. Hinata squeezed her hand comfortingly and began pulling Sakura forward.

"Wait!" she whispered harshly. "We're walking too fast!"

Hinata didn't turn around and kept pulling Sakura until they were walking past the door. At that moment, a woman screamed and slammed herself against the door. Her long grey hair was in shambles; she clawed desperately at her confinement. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She could see her violet haired friend smiling gently at her. That was Hinata's way of laughing at her. They continued walking and over to the left was what looked like an operating table. Shrieks echoed in her ears as the person on the table thrashed about, their stomach ripped open and intestines hanging down the sides of it table. There was a man dressed up in what a butcher would wear: thick apron, gloves, splattered jeans, and a face shield. What was different was the doctor's coat he had underneath his apron and his gloves were sterile gloves.

Sakura watched in horror as an axe was picked up from the floor (when do surgeon's use axes?!), and it was swung at the "patient". There was a loud squelching sound and a more high-pitched shrill from the patient. This was hitting home too much. The whole reason she preferred to work at a clinic instead of a hospital was because of scary movies like this one. The same with hearing stories of surgeons who put their patients under enough for them to not be able to move, but still alert and able to feel pain. _That was terrifying to her. _

Sakura brushed quickly past Ino and Temari who had been walking in front of them. She heard one of the other people in their group scream when she saw what Sakura had just gone past.

"Getting scared yet?" Ino asked teasingly, but her voice wavered, giving her away.

"No!" she shot back. "But you are!"

"Who's holding Hinata's hand?"

Sakura immediately released her friend's hand with embarrassment. "Shut it!"

Sakura moved boldly forward and walked past the dentist from hell who had a patient strapped to a chair, blood seeping down their shirt. The shrieks were unreal and chilled her to the bone, but she kept walking, trying not to pay attention to how they were thrashing around against their restraints. Sakura felt she was doing well; she turned the corner and froze in her tracks. Clowns…there were clowns everywhere. Sakura _hated _clowns. Terrified was the better word. It was all thanks to her older brother making her watch the film It when they were children and there was a clown that looked just like the one from the movie.

Sakura gulped, her palms beginning to feel clammy. Her breath came in shallow gasps as horrified eyes looked from predator to predator. She even took a step back, but she must have bumped into Temari because she was shoved forward slightly. She stumbled a bit before locking eyes with those terrifying orange eyes of the It look alike. He was _staring _right at her. Her heat beat nearly out of her chest as he smiled at her, sharp teeth glistening in the dim lighting.

Suddenly, she heard a whir of a chainsaw from her left and saw a clown whose smile was all the way to his ears, teeth black, eyes just as dark without any white in them, and purple markings painted around his eyes. They bled down his cheeks as he stuck out an abnormally long tongue and ran towards her. Sakura's heart dropped to her feet with fright. She turned around and grabbed onto whoever she could reach and shrieked.

"I win!" Ino shouted. Her victory was short lived with another clown they didn't see reached out to grab her ankle with long gnarled fingernails. She screeched and grasped Hinata.

"You still screamed though!" Sakura taunted.

"Do you plan on releasing me?"

Sakura turned, looked at the person whose waist she had her arms wrapped around, and locked with the most beautiful set of onyx eyes she had ever seen. A serious expression was on his face, but she didn't seem to notice. He was so _handsome. _His hair was spiky and as dark as his eyes. She couldn't seem to bring her gaze away from his lips. They were so kissable and Sakura was almost awestruck. Such strong jaw. For some reason, he looked really familiar. She realized that she hadn't let him go yet and she quickly pulled back. Her face turned the color of a tomato.

"Sakura," he said in greeting.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stood there dumbstruck. "I haven't seen you since middle school."

"Many years have gone by," he responded. The corner of his mouth curved up into a small smirk. "I see you're still scared of clowns."

Sakura's face didn't think it could get any redder. Sasuke actually used to live down the street from her when they were growing up. One Halloween, she was headed with her big brother to Trick or Treat and Sasuke's house was next. As she was turning the corner, her heart beating a mile a minute at the thought of Sasuke seeing her in her adorable gypsy costume, his older brother Itachi's best friend Shusui jumped out in a terrifying scary clown outfit that made her nearly wet herself. She screamed and swung her pumpkin of candy like a weapon. It clocked him right on the side of his head so hard it knocked him off his feet, but she didn't stop there. Oh no. She continued to beat him with the plastic pumpkin until it broke and after that, she had a first raised. Her brother had pulled her off of him, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"_You're such a scardy cat!" her brother taunted her._

She had realized after looking closer that it was indeed Shusui. He was rubbing his face and groaning. She managed to swell his left eye shut in the process. "You've got a good left pumpkin hook."

Itachi stood with Sasuke at the doorway, one hand up to his mouth as if he were trying to stifle laughter. When she locked eyes with Sasuke, Sakura nearly died. He never let her live that down after that, which made her crush on him even more awkward. Sakura was feeling embarrassed again, but she decided to roll with it and pick on herself.

"That right," she mused with a smile. "I'm still terrified of clowns. Shusui isn't in here is he?"

"There's a possibility."

Sakura laughed. "I don't need that. I already lost the bet on who was going to scream first and have to treat everyone to after haunted house food."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned, looking at his watch. "It's almost 10:45 now."

"Probably Whataburger," Ino cut in, walking over to Sasuke and Sakura. The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulders and leaned on Sakura's shoulder. "Who's your adorable friend?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh?" she purred. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Don't," Sasuke replied shortly. He turned his attention back on Sakura. Sakura found herself melting at the sight of those deep orbs. She'd almost forgotten that she was in a haunted house. "I hope you're not going to that disgusting place."

"Are you tagging along?" Sakura probed, hoping the answer was yes. "You're welcome to as well as any friends that are with you."

"Hey!"

They turned to see the same blonde that was driving that car that was trying to fight them for the parking spot. His shocking blue eyes looked between Ino and Sakura. His eyebrows furrowed as he pointed a finger at Ino.

"You're the one who stole my parking spot!" he nearly shouted.

Ino rolled her eyes. "No dummy, I was there first."

"You were not," he argued. "I had-"

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke interrupted.

Temari and Hinata joined them. Temari waved her hand at the surroundings. "Did you guys forget we're on a haunted house tour? You can make friends later! Get moving!"

Sakura was much more interested in talking to Sasuke than going through a haunted house, but they moved forward with him at her side. She wasn't nearly as afraid now, or maybe she just didn't want to embarrass herself. The others were walking in front of them, and both Ino and Naruto screamed when a man who looked like Freddy Krueger jumped out, knives ready to slice and dice. Sakura looked up to see a sign that said "your classic horrors". She wondered if Jeepers Creepers was in there. She did okay with some of the older scary movies, but not with that one. It was just then that she heard:

_Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?_

_He ripped them out of someone's skull! _she screamed in her mind as she began to walk at a faster pace. The sooner she got out of there, the better.

She was slowed when Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him quizzically.

"Don't you want to get your money's worth?" he questioned as they turned down an almost pitch black hallway.

Sakura could barely see Sasuke because of his black hoodie and dark-colored jeans, but she moved forward nonetheless. "I guess so. I did pay twenty bucks to get in here."

Surprisingly, Sasuke did not release her hand. Sakura couldn't believe it, but she wasn't going to ask and risk him letting go. She had never been this close to Sasuke and was confused as to why he was acting like this. She squeezed his hand tighter and at that moment, he let go. Sakura inwardly sighed. It was good while it lasted. She stepped forward not to show that it had bothered her and at that moment, she felt a hand on her waist. Sakura looked down to see his hand on her hip. He had wrapped his arm around her and was guiding her forward.

"I'm bored with this," he spoke. "Let's get out of here."

The rest of the haunted house was a blur. Sakura's mind couldn't escape from the idea that his warm hand was on her hip. When they exited, the nurse immediately began to shiver. Sakura pulled her jacket hood up over her ears. She clearly picked the wrong jacket for the night because it must have dropped to about forty degrees. Her jacket was for "a little cold" not for a smaller version of Antarctica. Her body realized what kind of weather it was in and her fingers started to go numb as well.

"Damn it," she cursed. "It's so cold!"

"Oh come on!" Temari taunted, holding up her arms. "I'm not wearing a jacket and I'm fine."

"You're also from a hometown that gets six feet of snow in November," Ino chimed in.

"That is true," Hinata spoke.

It was then that Sakura noticed that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. That was strange; she had sworn that Hinata told them she was starting to see a guy. Some blonde who…

"Wait a minute," Sakura questioned, trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she talked. "Is _this _the blonde you were telling us about?"

Naruto chuckled cutely and reached his other hand behind his head. "She talks about me?!"

Hinata's face turned beet red. "You guys were mad at each other from the parking incident, so I didn't want to say anything just yet."

Ino crossed her arms over her fuchsia colored long sleeved sweater. "Do you guys have another friend?!"

They all laughed together for a few moments. Sakura's shivering was getting worse. She wanted to get out of this shitty weather, especially with the wind picking up and biting right through her jeans. She felt warmth against her back and it took a moment for her to register that it was Sasuke behind her. His muscled chest was pressed against her, his hand linked around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You're cold," he said matter-of-factly.

"Is that the only reason you're hugging me?" Sakura questioned softly.

"I could be." He moved closer to her. "Or maybe not."

Sasuke was _flirting _with her! She couldn't believe it! He didn't really ever show interest in her when they were in middle school. Then again, she had no sense of style, and her acne was uncontrollable. He didn't want to date her, but he did at least talk to her so it made her think that he wasn't just attracted to how she looked now. Maybe she was delving too deep into it. For now, there was the task of getting out of the freezing cold.

"Let's go to Taco Bell," Sakura suggested. "I'm in the mood for fake Mexican food."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Naruto chimed. "Hinata-chan loves the Crunch Wrap Supreme."

"I could go for some Doritos Locos tacos," Temari said while tapping her chin.

Ino sighed. "Why do you guys always outnumber me?!"

"No one likes Whataburger," Sakura deadpanned. "It's disgusting."

The group headed back to their cars, and Sakura could already feel the loss of Sasuke letting her go. She had grown accustomed to his warmth and how natural it felt to be in his arms. When they reached Ino's Cruze, Sasuke released her; the spot where he had been more frigid than any other part. She watched as Sasuke pulled his phone out of his front pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Sakura. She quickly put her number in her phone and handed it back to him before turning and getting in the car.

"I'll see you there."

She slammed the car door behind her and hopefully shut out the cold in the process. Unfortunately, Ino's car didn't have time to warm up before they got inside so she would have to suffer for the first few minutes. Ino backed out as Sakura turned to look at Hinata.

"So Naruto is the guy you've been seeing huh?" Sakura teased. "You guys are so cute together."

Her cheeks flushed darker than they already were due to the wind. "So are you and Sasuke."

Sakura abruptly turned around and coughed. Ino nearly burned a hole in her with her stare. Sakura was trying gracefully not to meet it.

"Where has he been hiding?!"

Sakura shrugged. "We were friends back in grade school. After we graduated, I hadn't seen him much."

"Well he sure is a cutie," Ino complemented as she turned onto the highway. "And you guys look so natural together."

"He never paid me any attention in school though other than being my friend."

Temari laughed. "Have you _seen _your pictures from then?! You were pretty nerdy looking with those giant glasses and your hair sticking every which way."

Sakura sucked in her cheeks. "Oh shut it."

It took less than fifteen minutes for them to arrive at Taco Bell. Naruto and Sasuke were already standing by the door. Sakura felt her adrenaline start rushing again for the hundredth time that night when she locked eyes with Sasuke. She didn't understand why he was being so…_touchy._ She was going to put a stop to it because she didn't want to seem desperate. If he was interested, he would have to work for it. With determination building, she stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. She didn't even stop to acknowledge Sasuke.

_First little victory, _she coached herself.

Due to the time, luckily it was empty. Sakura was the first one to the counter. She was stuck between the Crunch Wrap Supreme and the Cool Ranch Doritos Locos tacos. Those were her top favorites. She finally caved and went for the tacos as well as a cup of Cheesy Fiesta Potatoes. How was it that fried potatoes, melted cheese, and sour cream were like heaven on earth, but was so simple? Sasuke moved next to her.

"I want the Chicken Cantina bowl."

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "You're not expecting me to pay for you are you?"

Sasuke gave her that half smirk. "I'm paying for you."

"Why?"

"Consider it a favor," he said simply. "I'll call on you for repayment when I think the time is right."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that. Their other friends ordered their food. Sakura was kindly reminded of the bet by Ino the moment she turned to move to the side for them to order. She grudgingly paid for her friends, and they all began filling their drinks while they waited for their food. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Ino was even making plans for another get together some other time. Sakura filled up her cup with root beer and turned to sit when Sasuke stopped her.

"What is it?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do since I last saw you," he said. "What are you doing next weekend?"

Sakura sipped thoughtfully on her drink. "Since when do you want to hang out with me?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "Have you forgotten how often we hung out?"

Sakura thought back and realized they had hung out, but usually they had another friend there; he didn't go out of his way to hang out with just her. She told him that and he leaned against the railing in front of the drink machine.

"I'm going to change that."

All of Sakura's resolve at trying to make things difficult faded. Hell, she was getting to hang out with Sasuke. They honestly did have a lot of catching up to do. She had missed her friend. What could one little hang out hurt?

"I suppose I could move some things around," she said with a smile.

Their numbers were called for their food, and as they went to go pick it up, the doorbell chimed, alerting that someone had entered the fast-food joint. Sakura looked up nonchalantly, wishing she hadn't. Walking through the door was the group of clowns that were in the haunted house. She took a step back as the one who looked like It smiled at her. He walked up to her and Sakura shrunk away.

"Hiya!" he said in a singsong voice as he went to place a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura didn't hesitate to punch said clown in the face. Her expression was stony as she brushed her hands together and reached for her food while he writhed in pain on the floor, blood pooling down his costume.

"It's never a good idea to get close to me if you're a clown."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I know the ending was a little…idk. I wasn't really sure where to go with it after that lol. Still if you could review, I would be very happy!<strong>


End file.
